Unbreakable Bond Unbreakable Truce
by Bree Hale Cullen
Summary: This is about twin girls who look alike but who are very different. Get changed into vampires and get separated.Rated Teen for content and language .Supernatural,Adventure,Romance,fantasy,mystery.
1. Intro

~NOTE~

Okay, well this is my first fanfiction about twilight, maybe there'll be more to come. :) I have been working on it, but have recently gotten writers block. lol. So, I'm at a standstill in it right now. Sorry. :( It also has errors, try and deal with it for now, please & enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own **all** of these characters. Yes, there are some that are mine (also my friends, example: Anabelle). Bree Foster is **NOT** like the Bree in Stephanie Meyer's book. I actually had the name picked out even before I read Eclipse, (aka my name also being Bree). Weather you believe me or not, that's your choice.

Also, if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me. :)

_Unbreakable Bond Unbreakable Truce_

A girl named Bree

Spring ~1399 London England

An old house which stood far back from the road was where two blue eyed, long golden hair twin sisters's lived with their parents. The house it self looked small to fit such a large family, there were only two rooms, besides a kitchen, small dinning room and a living room. Michele, the Father of the girls was handsome, a cheat and a heavy drinker. He married Myra, a pretty women who had a very big heart, after only 3 weeks of being married they had two twin girls, Anabelle the oldest and Bree the youngest. The girls grew up in the house completely unaware of their Father's "night out's" in town.


	2. Strangers in the Night

Chapter 1

Strangers in the Night

Spring 1399 London England

_Me? Scared? No way! _Although I hated the dark alleyways, and the unknown mystery of the night, I agreed to go with Anabelle, my dear twin. Although she had the same blue eyes, and golden hair, she was far from what I was. Curious and Adventurous, totally opposing my shy and quiet personality, she was something different.

The lost echoing sound of the clock signaled one thing, it was midnight. With only a little comforting guideness from the pale moonlight, I nervously followed quickly behind Anabelle, trying to distract myself by playing. We skipped alone the cobble stone streets, giggling and running around. Anabelle always seemed so unafraid, and she never failed to show it. She ran down a darker ally then the others, at the other end of town. I took a deep breath running into the blind darkness after her. Stumbling, I suddenly tripped. I started to fall! I put my hands out fast, in my haste tearing some of my new dress. _Perfect, Mother would surly kill me now. _I got up uncoordinatedly and felt warm liquid gushing down my knee. I had cut myself.

I looked up to find her familiar silhouette was no longer in touching distance. "Anabelle? Where are you?" I whispered to the silent night. No answer. In panic I tried again, louder. A light up ahead caused my eyes to narrow, suddenly, the wind picked up, the chilly air swirled all around me lifting my wavy blonde hair in my face.

Without explanation, Anabelle was standing a few feet away from where I stood now, with an expression on her face that told me she wasn't quite all there. It was mingled in with a lost look of awe and amazement. Then I knew she wasn't alone. Three strangers were standing close by her, tall, slim and elegant; their figures were recognizable even in the shadows. But most importantly, all were extremely beautiful. I made an effort to move forward but, the three figures turned to me, my pulse quickened. Their skin was pale white, and I was sure that if I touched them, would be ice cold. Their eyes had dark circles underneath them, as if they hadn't slept in days, but most striking even disturbing thing about them was the color of their eyes. They were red, blood red. Which were looking at me almost, I swallowed hard, as if they were hungry. Instant told me to run, hide, scream with all my might. There was one word that came to mind…

Vampire.

The realization hit me hard. Maybe even harder then I realized. And with a sudden silent quick movement, Anabelle was on the ground. Another, and so was I. The cold stone underneath me was painful and damp; I breathed out and could see my own breath. Then, the stranger lowered her self on me, almost as if to kiss me, she leaned towards my neck. Her lips parting as she went, a sigh escaping her thin mouth. Then...I was burning. The flames licked my skin; I gasped, and heard Anabelle scream from a distance, which cut off in mid scream. Then I was swirled into the darkness of the shadows and the overwhelming pain.


	3. Spilt Blood

Chapter 2

Spilt Blood

Bree's point of the view

-In the Morgue

It was dark, and although there was an ach in my throat with a burning sensation that made me want to gulp down a 3 liter water bottle, I had re-surfaced, the pain was gone. I had better control now of my body, and the darkness that hung over me once was now gone. And as I lay in complete silence, not moving an inch, I heard two pairs of footsteps getting closer to where I lay. The voices were getting louder as I stood quite still, immobilized, listening to the voices that were getting closer to where I lay. My body able to move after it felt like eternity of immense pain.

"I'm telling you Michele, she's already dead! She was found alone very far from town and in a ditch." The women's breathing was far from even, she was struggling, and she was poorly disguising it. They were outside the door now speaking in a very quick loud manner.

"What the bloody hell happened to her then?" He yelled. I could hear his hands clench into tight fists and smacking the wall, only after as his hand hit concrete did he let out a whimpering cry of pain. I wanted to breathe, to taste the air around me. So many unexplained questions bubbled up in my head._ Where was I? Who were they? Why was I hear? I felt different, weird in a way, but I was me, yet I wasn't the same somehow. _

"Michele, please." The woman was struggling to breathe rightly. "She's dead; she's been dead some time ago." _She's dead? Did I look that bad? What happened?_ My mind went speeding down memory lane, hazy images swirling and twirling around in my head. None of them were clear. The burning in my throat made itself more pronounced as I listened half heartily now to the two distant, yet clear voices. The images started to swirl faster inside my head, soon the image of that frightening night came back, and the dark alleyway, and me stumbling along at night.

I gasped, inhaling for the first time since waking up; the motion was familiar, but not normal. It did nothing for me, really. Nothing at all, my body had no need, no erge. I opened my mouth once more not expecting my body to react the way it did. The aroma that was in the room was powerful, maybe to powerful, my throat ached. In my head war had broken out, the kind of war where there's really only one side and you know who's going to win even before its won. I breathed letting my senses run wild till I could almost tastemy surroundings, my mouth watering from the sweet smelling aroma in the room. I opened my eyes; I was lying on my back on a gurney against the wall on the far south side of the room. I wasn't alone, two people, one man and a woman were by the door, apparently they hadn't walked fully into the room but chose to stay closer to the oak wooden door. I leaped off the gurney, and lunged for the closest one, the women. Her brown oval eyes were wide with shock and panic as I reached for her skinny neck. It only took me a few seconds, she didn't even scream, poor girl her body shook for a few seconds then lay still underneath my cold strong hands. I opened my mouth, a sigh escaping it and then warm liquid flowed in my mouth, flowing down my throat, the ache slowly going away. Licking my lips I picked my head up and stared at the man, now up against the wall, a horrified expression on his thin pale face. I dropped the women; she fell to the ground limp and feeble. I advanced on him; he managed a small intake of breath and a faint shudder as I opened my mouth and his skin met my fang like teeth. Once again blood flowed; it sent tingles down my spine. I wiped my mouth with the back of my pale hand and let him fall lifelessly to the ground. Turning around I smashed the window and leaped out into the quiet cool night air.

No one was aware of me. They couldn't careless about me, or my tattered dress and bloodied hands, which I dug into my arms, trying to control the erge of killing each and every one in range of me. They were to busy whispering of the _witch _who snuck in without anyone's knowledge. As soon as I got away from the anxious crowd and bystanders all huddled together I headed towards the woods, my safe haven, and my new home.


	4. The Open Road

Chapter 4

The Open Road

I ran my pale silhouette illuminating the night, hearing the village pastor speaking in a hushed voice to the anxious crowd, thunderous roars, high shrill screams and rattles of pitch forks hitting into another. They were following me, and if found, they'd kill me, putting me aflame in center square. I could see it quite clearly, myself in rope, hung up on a wooden pole. I ran faster, their voices and footsteps became distant even to my ears. And just like that, I disappeared never to be caught or heard from again.

I was on my own after that, hunting and going from one place to the next. Never staying longer than a week in one place, staying out of sight and the sunlight, which made my skin sparkle like millions of tiny diamonds.

*During 1399 to the 1900's Bree was by herself. Staying in the woods and feeding on any humans that got lost or "trapped" in there. She taught herself to have better self control and began to do odd jobs here and there (for clothes, journals and tools she needed for different jobs. Also, traveling quite often (to Spain, Russia, Greece etc) learning the languages to every place.*

~Authors inside~

Yeah, this is a really short chapter; I may come back and add to it…Later. :)


End file.
